


Blind Date Rescue

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is on a blind date that isn't going so well.  Lex rescues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Day Two of the True Love Fest at Clexmas. The prompt was - Blind Date

Shoulders hunched over, Clark pushed his glasses back up his nose so they fit more securely against his face. “So, Anastasia, I’m glad you...uh...decided to...um...come to this event with...well...me. It was nice of Jimmy to...um...set us up.”

Clark cringed internally at how meek and mild he was making himself look and sound, but it couldn’t be helped. If he was going to make himself so visible in helping people with his abilities, then he needed to be as invisible as he could make himself in his daily life. 

He knew that. He accepted it. It was still hard. Especially when watching an attractive woman’s eyes glaze over because of it. Ever since his relationship with Lois had crashed and burned, his friends at The Daily Planet had been trying to set him up with someone new. 

He didn’t know why he kept bothering to try. Not only was his new persona apparently a complete turn-off for women, but something always felt as though it was missing. He wished he meant just the blind dates, but that feeling was also why he broke it off with Lois. He just wished he knew what was missing.

“Sure, Calvin. Super nice.”

Shaking himself out of his brief, if intense, pity party, Clark started to correct her on his name, and then decided not to bother. It wasn’t like they’d be going out again. He wished he didn’t have to be here for work and that a date hadn’t been mandatory... Right, no more pity.

“Oh, look, Clive, isn’t that the mayor?

He supposed he could be grateful she got the start of his name right.

“Ooooo, that’s a US Senator! And, isn’t that...”

“Lex Luthor, at your service, lovely lady. Hello, Clark.”

Beside Anastasia, Clark stiffened up at hearing the voice of his former best friend. The jumble of emotions tumbling through him was confusing, to say the least - regret, excitement, guilt, curiosity, longing, anger, desire... Desire?! Damn, he thought he'd beat that down ages ago. He tried not to let his voice sound strangled when he responded. “Hello, Lex.” Based on the look Lex gave him, he didn’t quite manage it.

Holding out his hand to Anastasia with a little bow, Lex said, “A beautiful woman shouldn’t be standing on the sidelines when dressed in such a spectacular gown and a waltz is playing. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

Cringing at her high-pitched giggle, Clark glared at Lex, but was completely ignored by them both, as Anastasia took Lex’s outstretched hand and they twirled off onto the dance floor.

Still seething with a confusing morass of emotions, Clark still had to admit that they looked good together. They matched well, both of them tall and slim. Anastasia only two or three inches shorter than Lex. With her blond hair and sapphire gown, she looked amazing, but Clark’s gaze kept sliding over to Lex. 

The proud way he held himself, the cut of his black suit, the sure way he guided his partner around the floor. Another emotion added to the mix. Jealousy. Taking a deep breath in surprise at the intensity, Clark swore to himself, again. He thought he'd gotten rid of this feeling ages, too. All those years back in Smallville - watching Lex with his numerous girlfriends and wives - he'd had plenty of practice at supressing it. Clark felt a telltale tingling in his eyes as he watched the dancing couple and remembered Lex's past relationships. A sure sign of his heat vision activating.

Blinking rapidly, Clark looked down and away. He hadn’t even started to lose control of his heat vision in years. Clark knew he had to stop this right now. He couldn’t afford to let himself act the way he wanted to, though - it wouldn’t be very meek or mild.

She was his date, though, so going to cut in wouldn't be that unexpected. Especially if he waited until they were a little closer to where he stood. Timing it right, Clark stepped up to them when they were only a few feet away, and tapped Lex on the shoulder. “May I cut in?”

Anastasia did not look pleased when she turned her head to look at him. She opened her mouth, Clark figured to turn him down, but Lex beat her to the punch. “Of course, Clark.”

Before Clark even realized what was going on, Lex had him in a secure hold and had swung him out onto the floor. Automatically, Clark started following his lead, even as he turned his head to see a fuming Anastasia on the sidelines.

Trying to ignore the burning feeling of Lex’s hand in the middle of his back, Clark turned to glare at Lex. “What do you think you’re doing?”

His glare seemed to just slide right off Lex. “Quite simply, I’m dancing with you.”

Growling a little in frustration, Clark kept up effortlessly as Lex added a spin to their dance, and then continued on with the steps as if nothing had happened. “That isn’t what I meant, Lex. Why are you dancing with me?”

Lex’s lips tightened in what Clark recognized as fury. “I thought I’d save you from that back-stabbing bitch. The things she said about you when I brought you up... I certainly had no more desire to dance with her. Why would you ever date someone that shallow and petty?”

Looking back to where they had left Anastasia, Clark saw that she was already on her way towards the senator she’d noticed earlier, and he shrugged. “It was a blind date. Everyone keeps trying to set me up, and I had to bring a date with me, so I figured I’d give it another try.”

“How is that working for you?”

Reacting to the sarcasm in Lex’s tone, Clark was about to give a scathing retort, when Lex’s hand slipped from the middle of his back to just above his ass. For the first time, Clark stumbled and a little gasp left his lips. Before he could recover, there was suddenly six inches less between them, and their bodies were brushing together from chest to thigh as they danced.

Literally biting his lip to keep another gasp from escaping, Clark tried to control the rest of his body’s reaction, but it had happened too fast. He knew he hadn’t succeeded when he heard Lex swearing under his breath and his grip tightened on their joined hands.

Moving on auto-pilot, Clark’s head felt as though it was stuffed with cottonwool. He couldn’t think straight, all he could do was feel. Struggling to push through the unexpected resurgence of desire, Clark didn’t even notice they weren’t on the dance floor anymore, until Lex stopped dancing and pushed him against a wall, bracketing him in with his forearms.

They weren’t quite touching, but Clark could feel Lex’s hot breath on the side of his neck, and he tilted his head away in unconscious invitation. Clark could feel Lex’s lips on his neck, near his ear, and he shivered. Lex didn’t kiss him, just placed his lips there are he talked. “Damn you, Clark. All my plans go awry when you are nearby. This was not how the evening was supposed to go.”

A small noise worked its way out of Clark’s mouth at the feel of Lex’s moving lips against his skin, and he shivered again. He forced himself to get some control, to regain some rationality. “We...we can’t do this, Lex. My date...”

“I saw her leaving with the senator when I came in here with you.”

Clark wasn’t surprised, and he was relieved he didn’t have to worry about her, but...”What about your date?”

Lex shifted a little closer, and Clark almost whimpered. “My date and I each had our own agendas when we came here. We used each other mutually. Anything else you’re worried about?”

So many things sprung to Clark’s mind. This was not a good idea for so many reasons. Before he could open his mouth, though, Lex spoke first. “Let me rephrase. Is there anything you’re worried about that we can’t solve together, if we put our heads together and work it out?”

Eyes widening as he thought, Clark slowly shook his head. Between the two of them, Clark couldn’t think of a thing they couldn’t do, if they worked together.

“Good.”

As Lex’s lips slotted over his, but before Clark’s mind whited out in pleasure, he realized that this was what he’d been missing. Someone who made him think, who challenged him at every turn, someone who aggravated him, confused him, and excited him. That’s why none of the others had worked out. They weren’t Lex.


End file.
